


[OA] 夜勤医栋

by luminariesu4k5



Series: 見守る月と導く太陽 [6]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminariesu4k5/pseuds/luminariesu4k5
Summary: 《寄人篱下》的补全，迹部从纽约回来的前晚，他和忍足在医院来了一发。炖肉ww
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi
Series: 見守る月と導く太陽 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431697
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	[OA] 夜勤医栋

时间正是迹部从纽约回来的前晚。

他们的飞机定在明天下午，小盈提前两天收拾完了行李，从博物馆买到的明信片和纪念品分类放进书包，不用爸爸和迹部伯伯替她操心。最后这天他们仨哪里也没有去，光是呆在公寓玩各种桌上游戏，围着摊在地板上的纸牌和积木较劲。

晚上忍足被紧急手术带回医院，迹部和小盈虽然有些失望，但或多或少都预料到了这样的发展，摆着手让他快点换好衣服出门，别耽误了病人的抢救时间。忍足披上外套匆匆穿过客厅，满脸歉意地说进了手术室没个准信，待会儿他们早点睡觉不用等自己了。

迹部挑起眉毛说，别在那里自作多情了，我和小盈不会傻等忍足医生从手术台下来的。

盈子看热闹不嫌事儿大地点头附和，忍足无可奈何地说知道了，对于女儿改姓迹部这件事有了深切的认知，转身离开锁上了公寓的门。

迹部留在家里陪盈子看电影，忍足的收纳盒里只有文艺爱情老电影，电视屏幕里上演起了痴男怨女的故事，阔别十多年的青梅竹马在社交场合重逢，看着站在他人身旁的对方唏嘘不已，眼睛里装着异样的情绪。他们爷儿俩坐在沙发里抱着胳膊，在无法理解忍足观影的品味上达成一致，以相仿的角度摇了摇头。

演职员表滚动到了最后一行，迹部如释重负地把DVD从放映机里取出来。小盈乖巧地回房间钻进被窝睡觉，不会给迹部伯伯添额外的麻烦。迹部在客厅里看了会儿新闻，手表的指针往上爬过几格，公寓门的匙孔还是没有发生转动。

迹部并无明显的睡意，从现在开始倒时差也无妨。他双手插在兜里乘电梯下了楼，曼哈顿的夜晚只是刚刚拉开序幕：酒吧招牌闪着五光十色的光，年轻男女大声说笑着从身边走过；街头艺人表演抛接球的杂技，吸引了不少过路行人停下脚步观看；流浪汉躺在商店橱窗前打盹，巡逻警察正试图把他撵到别的街区。

他没走几步到了忍足所在医院的大门口，从上到下各个楼层流出明亮的光线，这个国家不存在节能的概念，令人怀疑负一层的太平间可能也是亮如白昼。迹部大摇大摆地走进医院大厅，全无自己作为无关人士不应该出现在这里的意识，反倒像是来视察公司名下的投资项目，审视的目光扫过各个角落。

指示牌把他带到忍足科室所在的楼层，走廊墙上挂着不同风格的油画。迹部也不知道忍足手术结束是否会回办公室，只是抱着观光的心态上来逛一圈，打算如果找不到人直接掉头回家，给这场临时起意的晚间散步画上句号。

敞亮的走廊上空无一人，迹部没花多少功夫找到了写有忍足名字的门牌，办公室的门处于上锁状态，忍足医生显然并不在里面。迹部悻悻地掉头走向电梯间，绿色的数字点亮楼层显示，即将从一层来到五层。忽而某些暧昧的喘息声钻进了耳朵里，夹杂着低沉的说话声，在静悄悄的走廊里显得格外清晰。

迹部循着声音来到附近某间办公室的外面，虚掩的门漏了一条不大不小的缝，足矣他瞥见房间里令人浮想联翩的画面。漆黑的屋内没有开灯，但能分辨出诊疗台上两个缠绕的黑影，正以称得上激烈的幅度来回晃动，过程里交换了无数类似啃咬的亲吻。疑似白大褂的衣服挂在旁边座椅里，一盘金属器械打翻在了地上。

音量旋钮也随之拧到了更高一档，他不止听到了撞击的水泽声，还有巴掌拍打身体的声音。窗帘上映出四肢折叠的剪影，朦胧的月光笼罩着诊疗台。迹部饶有兴致地在外面看起了戏，这个地点和人物让他觉得有点意思，不自觉在那道缝隙里停留了几分钟。大概值班的夜晚对医生来说同样漫长，找个接上信号的对象以此排解寂寞。

迹部围观得过于投入，以至于忽视了周围环境的变化。当忍足温热的呼吸落在耳侧，迹部结结实实地被吓了一大跳，差点条件反射地使出格斗术的招式，幸好他用半秒时间认出了忍足的气息，从而及时避免了一场惨案的发生，屋内交欢的人士也没有发现他们。

忍足肩上沾着消毒水的味道，把他平时带着的草药味冲淡了，迹部情不自禁地皱了皱眉。

“你鬼鬼祟祟干什么呢？”他压低声音问。

“明明是你在做坏事吧。”忍足用口型反驳。他暗示性地望进那条门缝，室内的两位主角换了一个姿势，呼吸也变得越来越急促。

“你认识他们吗？”

“同事，会诊上打过照面。”

“啧。”

忍足从后面贴上迹部，加入了墙角围观的行列，简直像是在近距离观看一场动作片。他们不可避免地起了反应，迹部感到忍足的那根硬邦邦地戳着自己，手掌也若有似无地贴着他的外裤磨蹭，从大腿外侧悄无声息地摸到了内侧。迹部自己的状况没好到哪儿去，他早在忍足出现前就支起了三角形的帐篷。

迹部不甘示弱地反手摸上忍足的大腿，隔着宽松的长裤怎么都无法尽兴，他下面反而涨得更加厉害，大脑切换到了简单直白的模式，全身的血液统统涌向了一个地方。他们很快对室内正在上演的那场好戏失去了兴趣，别人苟合的事情说到底没什么好看。

迹部捏着忍足的手掐了一下，忍足当然即刻明白了大爷的意思。忍足的办公室在右手边第三间，他们推搡着对方来到了门背后，根据临场学到的经验记得锁上了门。忍足摸索着去找墙上的电灯开关，迹部一把打掉他的手，用实际行动把忍足的话堵了回去。

迹部把忍足限制在墙壁和自己之间，他们只有聊胜于无的一厘米身高差，咬上彼此的嘴唇根本易如反掌。他们几天前在公寓客厅有过浅尝辄止的亲吻，仅仅是两片唇贴在一起的过家家而已，现在这个吻却是截然不同的程度。迹部在忍足的口腔里胡搅蛮缠，舌头不放过牙床的任何一处，唾液都染上了对方的味道。

迹部旋即意识到了忍足平光眼镜的碍事，随手摘了扔到旁边的柜子上，他不容反抗地捏着忍足的下巴：“你先让大爷我爽了，待会儿怎样都依你。”

“……怎样都依我？”

“别废话。——你刚才在我身后蹭来蹭去，谁不知道你想干什么？”

他解开自己裤子的拉链，某个东西迫不及待地弹了出来。迹部的尺寸在男人中属于佼佼者，以前在公共浴室里让许多自尊心极强的青少年憋红了脸，此时此刻处于完全站起来的状态，长度和硬度都让人挑不出毛病，单从视觉上就有不小的冲击力。

迹部有定期修剪体毛的习惯，浅褐色的毛发非常漂亮，某几根上面挂着透明的液体。他单手抓着忍足的脑袋往下按，直接把自己的那根塞进了他嘴里。没动几下觉得不是特别舒服，干脆把裤子脱到了脚踝的位置，下半身处于彻底解放的状态。

忍足从善如流地开始帮迹部，反正他也没有表示拒绝的余地。他舌头主要集中在冠状沟打转儿，仔细舔过褶皱和光滑的区域，同时配合作出吮吸吞吐的动作，尽可能地把迹部的大半根含进嘴里，吃到更深的地方进行挤压。他右手握着下半截辅助性地撸动，但手上力度拿捏到位不会喧宾夺主，空出的左手轻轻揉搓着两侧囊袋。

迹部有段时间没进入过温暖湿润的口腔，忍足的伺候让他脑内嗡地一声炸开了，心说果然只有男人最懂男人，先前那些经历比起来都是闹着玩儿。

嘴唇包裹牙齿不会磕到，冠状沟的部分不断积累快感，龟头也变得光滑起来。他们的心电感应在这种场合同样适用，忍足就是知道怎么来让迹部最有感觉。迹部的理智被身体本能带走，双手抱着忍足的脑袋主动开始进出，感觉上来了完全不控制兴奋的呻吟，和前面的两位主角比起来有过之而无不及。

感官神经被无限放大，他加快了前后移动的速度，几乎整根都进到了忍足嘴里，准确来说是撞到了喉咙的入口。迹部搂着忍足的脑袋往身上靠，过了会儿把弹药全部交代在他嘴里，意犹未尽地在里面蹭了几下，最后沿着他湿漉漉的嘴角滑了出来。

忍足垂下眼睛，抬手抹了一把嘴，把迹部留下的东西都吞干净了。迹部揉了揉忍足的头发，他本来想说找张纸巾吐了也行，没想到这家伙一言不发地吃光了。迹部心底升起一阵莫名的愉悦，五指插进忍足的头发里，用指腹抚摸着他的头皮。

“没味儿吧？我出门前刚洗过澡。”

“……我收下了。”

迹部的大脑接近于空白，背靠着墙壁试图缓过来，裤子被他蹬到了旁边。那根东西一点点恢复了原状，他用拇指抹了一下顶部，擦掉后续吐出的液体。忍足从方才的跪姿站了起来，眨着眼睛挨近了迹部，瞳孔里融化着少见的情感。

“你不会爽完不管我了吧。”他委屈地说。

迹部低头瞄了一眼，忍足那里怎么看都不是舒服的样子，裤子被高高地撑了起来。他好笑地压迫上忍足的嘴唇，两人的舌尖碰到了一块儿，伸出触角的荷尔蒙在空中相接了。忍足的手绕到了迹部后面，捏着他的屁股使劲揉了几下。

迹部脑内糊着的云雾还未散开，任由忍足对自己动手动脚各种吃豆腐，晕晕乎乎在黑暗里去找他的嘴。回过神来时忍足把他带到了放平的诊疗椅上，他在往后躺倒的途中险些撞到柱子，还是被忍足眼疾手快地捞了回来。他身上仅剩的衬衣已经阵亡了，整个人光溜溜地躺在狭窄的诊疗椅上，像是一位等待医生进行治疗的患者。

那厢忍足飞快脱掉自己的衣服和裤子，上半身的肌肉呈现好看的形状，手臂和大腿的线条也流畅优美，大概他来纽约后受周围同事的影响，终于恢复了先前中断多年的锻炼，腹部隐隐约约能看出即将成形的人鱼线。迹部心中暗自窃喜，目不转睛地欣赏忍足健美的身材，想象着除掉布料后摸上去的手感。

忍足的尺寸相当不错，可以说是超出了迹部的预期，他看着那根东西觉得非常满意，握在手里拢着紧了紧。忍足从上方径直压过来，把迹部的刘海拨到一边，气息停在了几寸之外的地方。他们的鼻尖几乎挨在一起，忍足却没有继续任何动作，只是呆呆地望进他蔚蓝色的眼睛，像一部机器在中途停止了运转。

迹部有那么一瞬以为他傻了，抬手摸上了忍足的侧脸：“前段时间我做了个梦，梦到我和你做这样的事，完事后你说你还是爱我。”

那是他刚认清自己心意的时候，每晚都会在梦里如期见到忍足：有时他们回到了十几年前的少年时代，站在电影院门口的忍足冲他挥了挥手，嘴角扬起一个淡淡的弧度；有时他们变成而立之年的社会人，忍足低头盯着玻璃杯中晃动的冰块，轻声说法院把小盈的监护权判给了他；有时他来到更加迷离的梦，他们在床上翻来覆去地打架，以要吞掉对方的架势吻在一起，结束后忍足贴着他的嘴唇，颤抖着说这么多年过去还是爱他。

他双手绕到忍足后背合拢，近乎自责的心情卷了上来。迹部醒来时眼角沾着泪痕，满脑子都是梦里忍足哀伤的眼神，心中平白无故空出了一大块。

忍足愣住了，“我先前以为……那不过是我的痴心妄想。”

那个梦和现实微妙重合了，耳边传来微弱的耳鸣声。迹部心脏附近的血管拧了一下，不由分说地扯过忍足的脖子吻上去，温柔扫过他的牙齿和舌头。他们贪婪吮吸来自对方的味道，皮肤在挤压中逐渐升温，血液涌上来停留在表面。

仿佛完成一场无比神圣的仪式，忍足虔诚地用双手捧起迹部的脸，从他的睫毛吻到了鼻尖，然后缓慢地往下方移动。他细致地啄着迹部的锁骨，鼻息间吐出的呼吸很烫，一概灼烧着迹部的胸膛起伏，胸前的果实还未被忍足触碰就硬了，让人光是看着就能引发热烈的幻想。他被忍足小心翼翼地含在嘴里，情感上的冲击力盖过了生理上的刺激。

迹部的肤色偏于白皙，颜色变化看起来十分明显。忍足经过迹部小腹稀疏的毛发，在他的大腿内侧留下种种痕迹。迹部的不应期还没有完全过去，股间的那根东西看上去小巧可爱，忍足伸出舌头和它打了个招呼，这才稍微从包皮内探出了脑袋。

忍足从台面上抓来一个小瓶子，拧开后用两根手指抹了几圈。他和迹部的视线在空中交叠，那双紫罗兰色的眼睛令人心醉，就这样被吸进了那个漩涡。迹部感到忍足的手指挤了进来，那条甬道变得冰冰凉凉的，身体在耐心的扩张中被打开了。

他舒适地眯起了眼睛，“唔……你办公室还备这玩意儿？”

“不是，从超声科顺来的瓶底。”

“居心叵测的行为。”

忍足没有出声辩解，手指压进更深的地方。迹部觉得扩张差不多了，握住忍足的那根东西想往身体里送。忍足露出“拿你没办法”的表情，把迹部的双腿抬起来往后压，抽出手指换上了真正的枪。他克制地放慢了进入的速度，每进一寸都让迹部充分适应。

“放松。”忍足咬着他的耳朵说。

迹部没和男人有过这种经历，他也只有在忍足面前会交出自己。那不是为了享受欢愉存在的甬道，酸胀中难免带着轻微的痛感，但提高阈值后也不是那么明显。医生的优势在这时体现出来，迹部确信忍足对自己内部的结构一清二楚，否则他怎么会越发感受到深处传来的奇妙电流，眼神里也带上了迷惑的色彩。

“里面让你舒不舒服啊？”他喘着问。

“小景……你的话太多了。”

“哼。”

忍足发出了今晚的第一声叹息，用肢体语言回答了迹部的问题。这个从来装在冷淡外壳里的家伙，终于展现出了内里炽热的那面。忍足难以自制地加大了动作幅度，那根东西带着液体出来半截，又深深地埋进了迹部体内，每一下都准确擦过前列腺的位置。

迹部对现在的忍足没有抵抗力，他眼里毫无疑问只有自己，正在燃烧着真实的情感。忍足一直对什么都是淡淡的，像是从来没有想要的东西，但这个画面里的他变成了另外的样子，每个眼神和动作都诉说着想要迹部，引以为傲的冷静理性被抛到了脑后。他喘起来的声音很好听，额前垂下的刘海被打湿了。

大概是当年全国大赛第三单打埋下的种子，球场上的忍足被桃城激发出了狂热，大声说着如果不打倒你我就无法到达顶点了。他的身体第一次走在了大脑前面，拉拍和击球的动作全都交给本能，场边的迹部抱起了两条胳膊，若有所思地盯着自家天才的身影。

那时他潜意识里就生出了一个想法——想看到这个扑克脸的男人为自己热起来。

迹部把身体往忍足那里送，端着大爷的架子下达不连贯的指令，哪里再用点力哪里再顶得更深，忍足俯身把他的命令吻了回去，作为回敬技巧性地调整了力度和角度。他们相连的部分几乎快要失去实感，身下湿了黏黏糊糊的一大片。迹部抓住自己重新站起的那根用力撸起来，却仍然达不到再次释放的临界值。

迹部微微张开嘴唇，眼角的泪痣明亮动人。他顶着忍足的小腹磨蹭，前后双重的生理快感卷过，把他进一步推向了云端触手可及的光亮。忍足突然从他的身体里退出来，兴头上的迹部正想撂下几句骂咧咧的话，下一秒他发现自己以羞耻的姿势趴在诊疗椅上，后方空虚的部分又一次被填满了，这回忍足进的比前面还要更深。

他双手抓着诊疗椅的边缘保持平衡，背后位让主导权发生了转换，忍足不遗余力的抽插让迹部说不出话，只能用身体去感受被人占据的快感，几滴薄汗从肩膀滑落下来。没过多久他的眼前就闪过一抹白光，酥麻的电流从某点扩散开来。迹部不受控制地绷紧身体，筋挛的甬道夹紧了忍足，嘴角漏出猝不及防的喘息。

忍足扶着迹部的腰往最深处撞了几下，肌肉颤动着从后面抱紧了他。更为温和的潮水蔓延开来，稍稍动弹就会再次被快感淹没。忍足软下来的那根从体内滑出，当然还有某些粘稠的混合液体，迹部挣扎着翻了个面儿，整个下半身还处于发麻的状态。

他心说过去十几年真是浪费了，怎么没早点和这人混到一块儿。

他们的唇色比平时更鲜亮，脸颊上的潮红还未褪去。忍足抱着迹部没撒手，脑袋搁在他的颈窝里，鼓出的呼吸让他有点痒。忍足抬起眼皮去看迹部，眼睛里闪着不确定的光，仿佛刚才在迹部体内冲撞的是另外一个人。

迹部笑着吻了忍足的鼻尖，腹诽怎么有种本大爷把这人搞了他在求负责的感觉，明明严格意义上的角色剧本反了吧。忍足收紧了抱着迹部的手，蹭着他的肩膀落下一个吻，就好像撒娇的小动物一样。迹部的心软了下去，含糊地想自己可能是栽了。

“傻啦？”

忍足摇头，“我……”

迹部贴上他的嘴唇，直截了当地说我爱你。忍足瞳孔里的光线略微晃动，眼角忽然就湿润起来，迹部揉乱了他的头发，眼底是只有在忍足面前才会有的温柔。月光在诊疗椅上移动半寸，他们听着对方的呼吸心跳，时间的滴答流逝放得很慢。

END


End file.
